


A Strange Night

by CryBabyClub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Perkins woke up with a start. He didn't know where he was or how he even got there. The room was pitch black but he could hear snoring coming from the right of him. It was obvious he was laying in someone else's bed and that there were three people, including himself, in this bed one to his left and the other to his right. Perkins didn't dare looking anywhere but up.All he could think was "holy shit" as the panic and sickness started to well up inside. He slowly sat up and tried to think back to what he last remembered doing





	A Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> oops I didn't actually mean to write this and it's kind of all over the place buuuuuut here you go some slight Hank/Perkins/Connor that no one asked for

Perkins woke up with a start. He didn't know where he was or how he even got there. The room was pitch black but he could hear snoring coming from the right of him. It was obvious he was laying in someone else's bed and that there were three people, including himself, in this bed one to his left and the other to his right. Perkins didn't dare looking anywhere but up.

All he could think was "holy shit" as the panic and sickness started to well up inside. He slowly sat up and tried to think back to what he last remembered doing.

Perkins remembered going to work that morning, coming home and then going out to a local bar. That's when the details started to become hazy. He drank more than he should have and the last thing he remembered was a familiar looking pair walking towards him. He tried his best to focus on the details of the individuals but they weren't coming out of the murky depths of his mind.

With a panicked sigh Perkins did a check of his person and only started to panic more when he realized he definitely was not in the clothes he wore that night. In fact he was 100% certain that he was wearing someone else's shirt as it was more than a little too big on him. 

Perkins slowly tried his best to shimmy out of the bed from the foot of the bed before he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Where are you going Agent Perkins?" Perkins could swear that he's heard that voice before but didn't have time to think on it before ripping his hand out of the other person's grasp. 

The panic was in full force now.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He tried his best not to yell as to not wake the other person but seemed to fail at keeping his voice down.

Perkins now in a panic hurriedly crawled to the foot of the bed and fell to the floor with a loud crash. He simply laid there as the waves of nausea assaulted him, he was going to puke. 

Unfortunately the commotion caused the person who was snoring beside him to wake up and angrily flip on the light on the nightstand 

"What the hell is going on?!" Was what he said but Perkins was too busy trying not to get sick all over the carpet. 

He could hear two sets of footsteps walking toward him and he could see someone crouching in front of him. 

"Are you okay? You aren't looking well." 

Perkins looked up at the person in front of him and instantly recognized them.

"Connor?" Was all Perkins was able to say before laying his head back down on the carpet. If he was to hazard a guess then the other person who was snoring right next to him was Hank. Wherever Connor was there was bound to be Hank.

Perkins groaned, the panic now leaving his body as he realized who he was among but he didn't have the capacity to deal with Hank.

Hank gently picked Perkins up and placed him on the bed and then asked Connor to get some water.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Perkins groaned out as he curled up into a ball and kept his eyes shut.

"Well when we ran into you at that bar we, well mostly Connor, were worried about how you were going to get home being so blitzed you could barely stay upright." Hank paused when Connor came back into the room with water.

Hank sat at the edge of the bed and gently nudged Perkins to sit up to which Perkins reluctantly complied. Once Perkins was sitting up Hank handed him the water but remained seated at the edge of the bed with Connor moving to sit on the other side.

Perkins slowly sipping on the water "Why didn't you just take me home?" He asked between sips 

"We would have but you wouldn't tell us where you lived." Connor answered this time. "You wouldn't give us any information at all you just kept telling us to fuck off." Hank added with a laugh. Perkins rolled his eyes.

It was quiet for a moment. Connor seemed to be watching Perkins carefully while Hank had his back to him.

"Why am I wearing this shirt? And wear are my pants?" He asked quietly as he gently pulled at the shirt.

Hank laughed louder this time which cause Perkins to blush in embarrassment. 

"You ended up getting sick on the way over from the bar. We couldn't exactly leave you in your puked covered clothes. Had to give you something else to wear though it looks more like a dress on you." 

The dress comment made Perkins blush even more. 

"I see. What's the excuse for me being in your bed?" He would love to hear what they could come up for this one.

"That was Connor's idea. I was going to just throw you on the couch to sleep it off but Connor got worried. He said something about you getting sick or getting hurt." Hank turned and smiled at Connor.

Perkins turned and gave Connor a slight nod in thanks even if it was still weird to wake up in another man's bed.

Hank moved to lay next to him and Connor moved to do the same. Perkins was now sandwiched between people he at some point considered his worst enemies, not so much now. 

He took another sip of his water before handing it to Connor to place on the night side.

Another moment of silence. It was almost like Hank and Connor were observing him like they were fascinated by this other side of him. A side that wasn't cursing or yelling or being a general asshole.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" Perkins asked without looking at either of them. He knew that if this got out it would majorly ruin the persona he's built for himself.

Hank and Connor looked at each other.

Connor answered this time "Of course we won't tell anyone" he sent Perkins a gentle smile which seemed to put him at ease. Hank nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, I think it's time we all went back to sleep." That was the last thing Hank said before turning off the light and settling in besides Perkins. Connor moved so he was just close enough to feel everytime Perkins moved. 

Perkins still felt it was a little strange to be sleeping in the bed of a man he barely knew but he wouldn't say he didn't like it. Not that he would ever admit to that.

Perkins settled into bed and turned so he was laying on his side facing Hank. He scooted over so he was just close enough to rest his head on Hank's back.

Perkins slowly shut his eyes and let sleep take him. His last thought that night was how sick and hungover he was going to be in the morning.


End file.
